The Wedding of a Werewolf and a Cupid
by Harley65
Summary: Just a month to go before Lucy and Shaggy are married but when Shaggy starts receiving threating notes he debates whether he should marry Lucy at all. What happens when Lucy finds out? What will they discover?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the sequel to The Werewolf and the Cupid. There's a bit of a time skip but nonetheless, enjoy and please review.**

… **..**

Lucy was so very happy to be home. However, that just couldn't compare to the happiness she felt with Shaggy. Shaggy in recent months had sold his house and moved in with Lucy content to be with her. She made him feel both normal and special. Normal because he could forget his curse. Yet he felt special purely because Lucy loved him. On those nights when the full moon would arise she would accompany him into the woods. They'd spend the night there. Talking and laughing with each other. On days off they would turn their attention to the impending wedding. One day as the snows of winter was giving away to The greenery of springtime Shaggy was very nervous. His friends were due to arrive that day. The gang would be reunited spending the last month before the wedding together. Oh, they'd been plenty excited when he spoke to them over the phone but of course, there was no way to tell how they'd react in reality.

Currently, Shaggy sat on the porch swing nervously twiddling his thumbs. He looked out to the dusty road leading to the ranch only looking away when Lucy joined him.

"Relax okay?" she said to him lightly kissing him on the cheek.

"Like, I'm way too nervous to relax," Shaggy replied.

"You and Scooby both," Lucy giggled.

"Where is Scooby?" Shaggy asked noticing the disappearance of the Great Dane.

"Waiting at the gates," Lucy explained

Lucy then pulled Shaggy into the house which had been viciously cleaned that morning. She guided her fiancé into the open kitchen where they were both greeted by the scent of freshly baked cookies on a cooling rack. Shaggy eyed them warily drooling slightly at the prospect of cookies with gooey chocolate chips and chunks of M&M's. Shaggy watched as Lucy pulled her favorite china from the cabinet and set the table in the dining room. After doing that she returned to the kitchen grabbed a small glass plate and piled cookies onto it. Before she took it to the table however she gave Shaggy the biggest cookie on the plate which he happily devoured. Scooby suddenly breezed into the kitchen panting heavily as he exclaimed.

"They're here,"

Wiping the chocolate from his mouth Shaggy proceeded to follow Lucy and Scooby outside. They stood on the porch as the Mystery Machine drove down the dusty driveway. Lucy grabbed his hand in reassurance as the van parked. Fred, Daphne, and Velma all got out looking around in curiosity before heading up to the porch and crushing their friend in a hug.

"We thought you'd disappeared guys," Fred exclaimed while the girls gave Scooby a belly rub

"this is my fiancé Lucy," Shaggy said introducing Lucy who until then had been standing quietly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Lucy said shaking hands with Fred and the girls.

"So, this is your home?" Daphne asked glancing around.

"Yes, please come inside, lunch should be ready," Lucy said before she led them inside.

At the dining room table, Shaggy looked to Lucy for encouragement before fully explaining how they had met. Velma gave them a questionable look scrutinizing every detail as was the norm with her. In fact, the gang didn't seem to believe a single word. With a drawn-out tired sigh, Lucy concentrated and caused her wings to appear. They were still in the process of healing. She could use them it was just very, very painful to do so. Before the gang could bombard them with complicated questions Shaggy transformed. As the gang sat there with their mouths agape Lucy and Shaggy merely returned to their meals as if this was normal. Which for them it was very normal. Finally, the others managed to pull themselves together.

"So, Lucy, tell us about yourself," Velma prompted quite curious.

Lucy proceeded to tell them what she deemed was interesting or important. After lunch, she took the gang on a tour of the house. She showed them the living room the small library, her office. She then showed them to their rooms.

"We'll leave you to get settled," Shaggy said knowing there were chores to be done.

…

Meanwhile Lucy and Shaggy talked.

"How do you think they took the news?"

"Meh," Lucy sighed as she mucked the stalls.

"I hope they still like me,"

"Oh, Shaggy, of course, they do you're their friend," Lucy laughed looking up from the job at hand.

"Like, I still don't know,"

"You need to relax Shaggy,"

"How am I supposed to relax when like, we've got all these chores to do and your family is coming?"

"Correction my Mom and my younger brother are coming,"

"Like, that makes me feel better," Shaggy said sarcastically.

"What's the big deal you've met Mom,"

"It's not her I'm nervous about,"

"You'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with my brother,"

"When's he coming?'

"Thursday,"

"Tell me about him again,"

"Why just so I know what to like, expect,"

"Lucas is my half-brother, I'm four years older than he is,"

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"For now,"

"Okay, fine,"

"After we're done we'll check in with your friends okay?"

"Alright,"


	2. Chapter 2

Fred, Daphne and, Velma were still unpacking when Shaggy and Lucy returned to the house. Scooby suggested they let them finish up before speaking with them lest they become distracted. So, the couple settled down in the living room. Lucy curled up next to Shaggy on the couch with a small photo album in hand. This one contained pictures of her brother whereas the other one did not. As Lucy was showing said pictures to Shaggy he asked why Lucas wasn't in any other family pictures he'd seen.

"Let's just say my father wasn't the most loyal person when it came to marriage,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure your mom won't mind having Lucas around?"

"She loves Lucas especially since his birth mother is a bit nutty in the head,"

"How many siblings do you actually have?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that question?"

"Okay, I get it,"

"Thank you,"

The duo went back to looking at the photo album in a comfortable silence.

"Who's that?" Shaggy asked a few minutes later.

Lucy grimaced before replying.

"That's my other brother Theo,"

The picture Shaggy had pointed out showed Lucy sitting between two boys. The taller one on her right had short black hair, green eyes, and olive skin. This was Lucas. The boy on her left, however, had a snide look on his face. His eyes were the color of coal and his hair was a bleached blonde. Compared to Lucy and Lucas he was a sheet. This was Theo.

Lucy explained to Shaggy that even though her father was still married to her mother her half-siblings would visit still. Lucy suspected her father's motive was to enrage her mother but it hardly ever worked because, Kate although disapproving of Cupid's actions tried for years to make the marriage work. The final straw had occurred when Lucy was nine but Shaggy already knew that. After Kate had left Cupid had stopped bringing Lucas and Theo around and instead started to train Lucy until she too ran away.

"What's with Theo?"

"He's a Daddy's boy and a kiss up," Lucy explained.

"Oh,"

"He also liked to torment me,"

"Now, that's cruel,"

"I know"

"What about your mom?"

"She tolerates him somewhat,"

"Ah,"

"The one time I saw Mom really snap at him was when he pushed me headfirst into the well. Lucas helped me out and told Mom what'd happened. She wasn't pleased,"

"I wouldn't be either,"

"Lucas and I have always been close, Theo however, is a pain in the neck,"

"Sounds like it,"

"You wanna watch a movie?"

Shaggy knew this meant Lucy was done talking about Theo. She often asked him this when she didn't want to discuss something anymore. Often this was because they'd been disusing her family. Shaggy laughed placing a tender kiss on Lucy's cheek before grabbing her favorite movie and putting it in. He snuggled under the old quilt with Lucy as the opening titles begun to play onscreen. This is how Fred and the girls found them when they emerged from their rooms an hour later asking to see more of the ranch.

"Of course," Lucy nodded as Shaggy paused the movie.

"Right this way," Shaggy added leading them outside.

They left the screen door cracked open which unknown to them had allowed someone to enter the house. As fast as they entered they left, leaving behind a letter on Shaggy's nightstand, This would be the first of many.

…...

* * *

Lucy led Styx out of his stall so he could be better acquainted with Fred and the girls.

"He's a Pegasus," Velma gasped.

"Yep, and he can talk," Scooby quipped.

"This is true," Styx nodded.

"Wow," was all Velma could manage to say.

"I know," Scooby laughed.

"Question, isn't Styx the name of the river of death?" Daphne asked recalling what she had read in high school.

"Yes," Lucy replied nonchalantly.

"Why'd you name him after something so uh, morbid?" Daphne asked.

"Because he used to be slightly aggressive and he bites people he doesn't like," Lucy explained as she stroked Styx's neck.

"But he won't bite you," Shaggy assured his friends.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked warily eyeing the creature.

"I won't bite unless I'm given a reason or direct orders," Styx responded.

"Good to know,"

"So, I've been dying to ask this question, Lucy," Daphne said suddenly.

"Shoot," Lucy said as she led the gang through the barn.

"If you're a cupid would that mean your dad is-"

"Stop," Shaggy interjected quickly.

"Why?"

"Like, it's a sour subject," Shaggy explained.

Daphne looked at Lucy who was currently leaning on a stall door. She was gripping the door so hard her knuckles were whiter than Theo's hair Shaggy observed. He strode over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He whispered something Daphne couldn't hear and guided Lucy and the others into the pastures behind the barn. Delphi and Brownie were grazing in the pastures only pausing when they spotted Lucy and the others. Brownie trotted over and nudged Lucy in hopes of a carrot or sugar cube which she got.

"So, Shaggy I have to say I never pictured you living on a ranch," Fred commented.

"Well, wherever Lucy is that's where home is," Shaggy replied with a grin.

"Awe, that's so sweet," Daphne gushed.

"Stop that," Lucy protested as her face begun to heat up.

"Okay, okay," Shaggy laughed as Lucy buried her head in his chest.

…...

* * *

Later on that day Shaggy was helping Lucy cook dinner when an idea struck him. He excused himself and went to his room to set the idea in motion. He stopped however when he saw the folded paper on his nightstand. He grabbed it thinking maybe Lucy left it for him but, when he unfolded it he knew right away that wasn't the case.

CALL OFF THE WEDDING OR YOU'LL BE SORRY.

Shaggy froze. Where had this come from and who would be demanding such an awful thing? Shaggy stared long and hard at the letter before promptly chucking it in the nearby trashcan. Then he grabbed his own paper and started to write a to-do list returning to the thoughts of his idea and completely ignoring the note. He wasn't going to do something like calling off the wedding. Lucy was his future and the wedding was a month away. There was so much to do. He didn't have time to pay attention to what he deemed to be an idle threat. He decided to pay it no mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday had finally arrived. Just as before Lucy proceeded to viciously clean the house. With how fast she moved she was nothing but a blur to Fred, Daphne, and, Velma who watched from the dining room table.

"We could help," Daphne offered.

"Oh, no you're our guests, it wouldn't feel right," Lucy replied stopping just long enough to tie up her hair.

"Trust me she isn't going to let you do anything," Shaggy laughed as he stepped into the house.

So, the others watched as Lucy cleaned house. After she'd finished with the living room she moved on to preparing the guest rooms as Shaggy was cleaning the kitchen. Lucy opened the door to one of the spare rooms with a clean set of sheets tucked under her arm. As she was making the bed her phone rang. So, she grabbed it from the bare nightstand and without checking the ID she answered knowing who was calling.

"Hey Lucas," she said.

"Hey, Lucy I uh, have news,"

"Oh, what?"

"Theo found out you're getting married and-"

"Don't tell me," Lucy cut in.

"Yeah, I'm sorry he wouldn't take no for an answer,"

"How long till you guys get here?"

"Two hours at most,"

"Okay, Mom will be coming soon so she can help me deal with this,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I forgive you,"

"Okay good,"

"I have to go okay?"

"Bye Lucy I'm sorry,"

"Bye Lucas,"

Lucy put down the phone and headed in search of Shaggy. She found him on the back porch.

"Ugh," she grumbled flopping down next to him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Shaggy asked in concern.

"Theo's coming,"

Shaggy nearly choked on the lemonade he'd been drinking.

"WHAT?" he sputtered in shock.

"Yep Lucas said he wouldn't take no for an answer,"

"Like, what are you going to do about it?" Shaggy asked looking at Lucy who was focused on the trees overhead.

"Grin and bear it I suppose," Lucy sighed leaning into Shaggy.

The couple stayed quiet for a while. Lucy enjoyed the comforting silence the only sound to be heard was the occasional twitter of birds in the trees. Shaggy looked at Lucy with a small smile.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I have a surprise for you," Shaggy said tapping her nose before standing.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Come and see," Shaggy laughed taking Lucy's hands and leading her to the front where Kate had just arrived.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion when she saw the trailer hooked to her mother's truck. Nonetheless, she raced forwards to embrace Kate.

"Well, Lu would you like to see your surprise?" Kate asked as she and Shaggy walked to the trailer.

"Yes!" Lucy replied excitedly.

"Surprise Lucy," Shaggy cried as he lowered the trailer door.

Out of the trailer stepped a baby Pegasus on shaky legs. All Lucy could do was gasp at the tiny beauty. The small baby had a black coat and a tiny star on its face. Shaggy led the baby to Lucy who dropped to her knees and extended her hand for the foal to sniff.

"She's Prince's daughter," Kate explained.

"She's so sweet," Lucy whispered.

"It was his idea," Kate said gesturing to Shaggy.

"Thank you," Lucy said standing to place a kiss on Shaggy's cheek.

"You're welcome,"

Shaggy and Lucy led the baby to the barn placing her in a stall which Shaggy had been preparing in secret. With the baby secured the couple and Kate went inside where introductions were made before Shaggy took Kate's bags to her room.

"Lucy, Anna's here!" Scooby called.

"That means there's an hour to go before Thing One and Two get here," Lucy sighed before greeting her best friend.

"One and Two?" Anna asked.

"Theo's coming,"

"Oh, no," Anna sighed.

"He'd better not call you Carrot Head," Lucy growled begrudgingly.

"Forget that he better not push Lu down a well," Kate added.

"Yeah or he and I are going to have words," Shaggy replied wrapping a protective arm around Lucy who let out a long sigh.

This was going to be a long month Lucy thought.

…...

* * *

An hour later Lucy and Shaggy stood on the porch as Lucas's convertible pulled up to the house. Lucy grabbed Shaggy's hand as Lucas and Theo climbed out. Lucas now easily towered over Lucy. His short black hair was practically the same save for dark purple highlights. He wore a crisp white shirt, ripped jeans and beat up converse. Theo trailed behind him as pale as ever. This was only emphasized by the fact that he wore all black. Lucy broke away from Shaggy just long enough to greet Lucas with a hug before returning to his side.

"Lucas, Theo I'd like you to meet Shaggy," Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you Shaggy, I'm Lucas," Lucas greeted while giving Shaggy's hand a firm shake.

"I'm Theo," Theo said while studying Shaggy.

"Nice to meet you both," Shaggy said with a smile.

"Come on let's head inside so you two can meet everyone else," Lucy suggested.

"Ladies first," Shaggy added opening the door for Lucy.

"Some lady," Theo sniggered causing Lucy to roll her eyes and Shaggy to hold Theo back.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Let's take a walk Shall we?" Shaggy said before dragging Theo along.

Lucy watched from the screen door with a knowing smile. Theo was about to learn a lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy sat at the table chatting with the others when Shaggy and a very shaken Theo returned. She could only grin as her brother excused himself and scurried away like a mouse. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Lucas gave Shaggy a questioning look as he joined them at the table.

"What did you say to him?" Anna asked beating Lucas to it.

"I said very little," Shaggy smirked.

"Did you hurt him?" Lucas asked while the others looked at Shaggy with looks of confusion.

"Like, of course not," Shaggy replied.

Lucy grinned. She knew what Shaggy had done. She grasped his hand under the table giving it a thankful squeeze before clearing her throat.

"Now, who wants to see the wedding plans?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Anna squealed excitedly.

"Shaggy would you mind getting the binder from our room please?" Lucy asked.

"Of course,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy entered the room going in search of the wedding plans. He found the huge binder tucked inside Lucy's nightstand. As he stood something caught his eye. Another paper rested on his nightstand. He made his way around the bed and grabbed the paper.

CALL OFF THE WEDDING! It read.

Shaggy growled slightly before shredding the paper and throwing it into the trashcan. Whoever was leaving these notes didn't have the slightest idea who they were dealing with. No one was about to come between him and Lucy.

"Shaggy?"

Shaggy turned to see Lucy standing in the doorway.

"Something wrong?" she asked coming closer.

"No,"

"That's a lie Shaggy,"

"No, it isn't,"

"You forget I can hear your heartbeat,"

"Trust me it's nothing for you to be concerned about,"

"Okay, come on the others are waiting for us,"

…...

* * *

When the couple re-entered the dining room they were surprised to see Theo had finally emerged from hiding. He looked at Shaggy wearily as they took their seats.

"Well, let's see already!" Daphne cried her patience long gone.

"Agreed," Anna squealed craning her neck to get a better look as Lucy opened the binder.

"You fail to dazzle me, Lucy," Theo chuckled as she showed them the place where the ceremony was to be held.

"Why because it's in the pasture out back?" Lucy countered.

"Precisely,"

Shaggy couldn't help but growl.

"What? All I'm saying is a bunch of horse droppings doesn't exactly scream wedding," Theo defended himself.

"No one asked you, Theo," Kate replied coolly.

"Not to mention Lucy's pastures are super clean," Anna added.

"I'm just stating my opinion,"

"Like, then maybe you should shut up," Shaggy growled his eyes glinting dangerously.

Theo caught on to the unspoken message and quickly withheld any more comments. Lucy turned the page choosing not to focus on the wedding crasher. Instead, she passed around pictures of the twinkle lights they planned to hang in the trees.

"These are going to look amazing Lu," Kate said.

"I can just see it," Lucy sighed.

"So can I," Shaggy added.

"I can't wait to preside over the wedding," Anna squealed.

"You can do that?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, as head cupid I have the authority," Anna explained.

"Now, if only that day would get here," Shaggy said.

"Agreed," Lucy said.

…...

* * *

That night Lucy snuggled close to Shaggy. The two had yet to fall asleep and instead just laid there enjoying each others company. Shaggy turned on the lamp with the realization they weren't going to sleep anytime soon. So, He sat up before wrapping his arms around Lucy as she rested her head against his chest.

"What'd you do to Theo?" Lucy asked looking up at Shaggy with a lopsided grin.

"Well, I simply stated that he'd better not try anything,"

"You went wolf on him didn't you?" Lucy asked a twinkle in her eyes.

"And I thought he couldn't get any paler," Shaggy chuckled.

"I couldn't believe him. I mean, he has the audacity to comment on our wedding plans when he wasn't even invited," Lucy huffed.

"Like, tell me about it,"

"Well, nothing we can do it about it,"

"We can always kick him out,"

"As tempting as that sounds I'd rather just deal with it, besides, I have you to protect me,"

"Just like I always will,"

"Thank goodness,"


	5. Chapter 5

_Shaggy had a feeling of dread in his stomach as he looked around this strange forest. How had he gotten here and more importantly where was Lucy?_

" _Call off the wedding," A voice warned._

 _Shaggy looked around but saw no one._

" _Call off the wedding," the voice repeated._

" _No," Shaggy replied._

" _If you don't you'll never see Lucy again," the mysterious voice warned._

" _SHAGGY HELP ME!" Lucy cried._

 _Shaggy began running blindly through the forest but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find his beloved fiance._

" _LUCY" he yelled in desperation._

" _HELP ME PLEASE SHAGGY,"_

" _CALL OFF THE WEDDING!" the voice demanded._

" _HELP PLEASE HELP PLEASE-"_

… _..._

* * *

"Shaggy wake up sweetheart,"

Shaggy jolted awake panting wildly trying to catch his breath. He looked around the darkened room confusedly before Lucy switched on the bedside lamp. Then Shaggy realized he was covered in cold sweat. Nonetheless, he grabbed onto Lucy for dear life crying piteously. He never stopped crying. Lucy gently lifted his head from her shoulder placing a gentle kiss on his nose.

"It's alright Shaggy you're safe,"

"It-it was so bad,"

"It was only a dream Shaggy," Lucy whispered rubbing circles into his back.

"Don't leave me," he begged as they laid back down.

"I won't Shaggy,"

"Can we leave the light on?"

"Of course,"

…...

* * *

The next day even as Shaggy went to work he was quite shaken up. Because of his awful nightmare, he dreaded leaving Lucy at home. However, the house was full of people so Shaggy knew she'd be safe and that no unseen villain would steal away with her. So, with a little nudge from Lucy Shaggy found the strength to return to work. Before he left though Lucy packed him lunch and promised to come by on his break.

"Please do," he asked.

"I will," she promised before giving him a goodbye kiss.

"See you later,"

"See you later Shaggy,"

…...

After Shaggy left for work Lucy went to the barn in order to get her chores done. She was really happy when she finally reached the stall of the still unnamed filly. She bent down as she held a bottle to the baby's lips.

"Aren't you a sweetie?" Lucy cooed as the filly nuzzled her

After feeding the baby Lucy pondered what to name her. She studied the filly who settled down in the hay.

"How about I name you Princess?" Lucy asked.

"I like that," the filly responded speaking to Lucy for the first time..

"Well then, Princess it is,"

"Yay,"

Lucy kissed Princess on the nose before returning inside to face her brothers and everyone else. She found them at the table chatting with each other.

"If you guys will let me clean up I'd be happy to fix you all breakfast," she offered.

"Okay, thanks,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy was hard at work doing his very best to try and forget his nightmare.

"Are you okay Shaggy you seem a little tense," Thomas observed.

"Yeah, I'm like, perfectly fine,"

"Are you sure because there's no problem if you need to go home," Thomas offered.

"No, I'm fine besides I used all my vacation days,"

"If you say so,"

Deep inside, however, Shaggy would've loved nothing more than to run home to Lucy and stay by her side. He still had a job to do though and he would do it. Besides Lucy would come to visit soon. That was if she wasn't taken before then.

...

* * *

 **Please feel free to leave a review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Shaggy was overjoyed when he saw Lucy's truck pull into the parking lot of the dinner later that day. She breezed through the door waving to his coworkers before joining him at their usual booth.

"So, how's it going with your brothers?" Shaggy asked wondering if Theo had done anything.

"Theo insulted my cooking," Lucy huffed.

"Trust me I've been all over the world and I can honestly say your cooking is number one," Shaggy laughed.

"Thank you. Are you feeling better?" she asked greatly concerned for Shaggy.

"A little," he mumbled as he ate his lunch "I just can't seem to get the dream out of my head,"

"It will be alright Shaggy,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy returned home that day to find the house full of energy. Lucas and Kate were out in the pasture stringing up lights. Fred was helping unload boxes of wedding decor and the girls were seated at the table finalizing the menu. Theo during all of this sat lazily on a stool. This caused Shaggy to send him a warning glare before going to his room to change clothes. He let out a tired sigh when he saw the note on his nightstand.

 _ **YOU WILL PAY.**_ It read in block letters. Just as before Shaggy crumpled the note and tossed it into the trashcan. Whoever was leaving him these notes were beginning to get on his nerves which isn't the brightest idea. It was never a good idea to anger a werewolf. Ever. Shaggy sat down on the bed as he pondered what to do about this. He turned when he felt the bed shift. Lucy sat beside him concern in her green eyes.

"What's eating at you?" she asked.

"Just thinking,"

"That dream again?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, Shaggy," Lucy sighed as laid down with him.

"Don't we have chores?" he asked.

"Yes but I think some alone time is more important right now,"

"Then how about a ride?" Shaggy offered.

"Last one to the barn has to cook dinner," Lucy teased.

Lucy was off the bed and out of the room. Shaggy quickly raced after her. Everyone turned to watch as they sped past. Kate grinned upon seeing the happiness in Lucy's eyes. The only person who didn't care to look was, of course, Theo who had unspoken doubts that they would last. Nonetheless, Shaggy and Lucy bounded down the porch steps intent on reaching the barn as fast as they could because in that single moment they had no worries, Lucy did beat Shaggy who soon grasped the barn door so he could catch his breath only to have Lucy gallop past him on Brownie.

"Like, this is so not happening," Shaggy mumbled before going into the barn and fetching Styx from his stall.

"Hang on," Styx warned.

Shaggy had never really ridden Styx before so he clung to Styx's slate gray body for dear life as he ascended into the sky.

"You can look now," Styx said after several minutes had gone by,

Shaggy looked up. In front of them, Lucy was laughing as the wind blew her blonde locks in all directions. Far below them was the ranch which now looked like a toy opposed to the real thing. Shaggy watched Lucy as she and Brownie flew circles around him.

"Can't catch me," Lucy squealed.

"Oh yeah?" Shaggy challenged.

Lucy bolted flying far, far away from Shaggy laughing all the while.

"Come back here," Shaggy cried with a laugh.

"No way,"

Lucy disappeared leaving Shaggy confused and a little frightened. He descended from the skies happy to find Lucy sliding off Brownie's back.

"You scared me when you disappeared like that," Shaggy informed her as they returned Styx and Brownie to the barn.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's alright,"

"You're still nervous aren't you Shaggy,"

"Yes,"

"Don't you worry I'm not going anywhere,"

"Good,"

…...

* * *

" _Shaggy Help me!"_

 _Shaggy couldn't see a thing in the blinding darkness. He ran frantically, trying his best to find his beloved fiance._

" _Where are you?" he called out._

" _She's gone," A mysterious voice replied devilishly._

 _Shaggy lost it. He ran and ran through the forest but couldn't find Lucy._

" _LUCY"_

…...

* * *

"Shaggy," Lucy mumbled confusedly when Shaggy latched onto her arm in his sleep.

"Lucy, Lucy," Shaggy mumbled desperately.

"I'm right here Shaggy," Lucy soothed once she had woken up.

Shaggy was trapped in another nightmare. In desperation, Lucy dug through her nightstand. There had to be something in here she could use. Then she found it. A bag of sewing needles she kept for repairs. She dug the longest one out knowing what she had to do. Biting her tongue she drove the pointy object into her forearm. That woke Shaggy who, despite his own problems bandaged Lucy's arm. After that had been done Shaggy told Lucy what he'd been dreaming about.

"A repeat dream?" Lucy questioned as she rubbed Shaggy's back.

"Yeah,"

"It's just a dream Shaggy, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Lucy soothed kissing away Shaggy's tears.

"But-but you don't understand,"

"What don't I understand?"

Shaggy knew the time had come to face the truth.

"I've been getting notes,"

...

* * *

 **And I'm back. I do apologize for my absence. Life happened that's all I can say. Please review.**


End file.
